The Propsal
by sonicfan18
Summary: hiatus. Five monthes have passed since incident with sonic.Shadow and Amy are happily together, but one question still remains to be asked... Warning: This story is now rated M for Mature, cause of events in Ch.3 which holds a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own shadow, amy or any other sonic characters. I hope all of you like it. Please R/R.

Shadow was sitting down on the couch, at Amy's house, with his arms crossed waiting on her to go on their date. Just then Amy came down the stairs wearing a beautiful long pink dress. Shadow stood up and watched as she was coming down the stairs '_Wow she is so beautiful and mine' _he thought as she walked up to him.

'Ready to go?' Amy asked happily. Shadow nodded and grunted in approval.

They walked towards the city feeling the light cool breeze blowing against their faces. As they reached their destination they walked into a Italian restaurant.

'May I help you?' A skinny, tanned woman asked as she saw the two Mobians enter.

'Yes we had a reservation for two.' Amy said to the waitress.

'Then if the two of you would follow me I will find you a seat' the waitress said happily to the couple.

'Thank you.' the pink hedgehog said politely. They followed the waitress to their table and sat down.While looking around the restaurant they saw that it had Italian flags in various corners of the room. As while as pictures of Italy which had one of 'The Leaning Tower of Pisa' hanging above the rest.As they looked on farther they saw that it was packed with humans and mobians alike.

'May I get any of you a drink?' asked the waitress handing the two menus

'Um, I would like a glass of water. Please?' said Amy

'Ok and what will it be for you sir?' asked the waitress, turning and referring to shadow.

'Water!' Shadow snapped at her,the waitress looked taken aback but wrote down what he wanted to drink.

What would you two like to eat?' If you are ready' she asked. Amy looked at her name tag which said the name'Sara'

'I would like to have the Zuppa di Primavera please' Amy asked, giving the menu back to Sara.

'Okay, and what will it be for you sir?' Sara asked while giving shadow a apprehensive look.

'The same.' he said returning the look with a annoyed one of his own. When the waitress got it all down, she nodded and walked away to get their orders.

'Shadow you didn't have to be so rude!' Amy said in annoyance to the hedgehog sat across from her. Shadow gave amy a small 'humph' before looking out of the window. Amy just sighed looking around at the various people in the room. Not long after that the waitress come with their order. They sat eating in slience and when they were done eating they paid for their meal and walked out of the restaurant

'Where to now shadow?' Amy asked while holding his hand. The hedgehog in question looked at her and shruged. This told her that he didn't care where they went as long as he was with her. As they walked, Shadow began to think' How_ am I going to ask her' _, suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by Amy pulling on his arm.He looked at her and saw that they had arrived at her favorite store. They walked in and started looking around. After about an hour or two of walking and looking, Amy came out with seven bags of her favorite things.

Not long after that they were back home, unpacking all of Amy's bags. As shadow was reaching for the bag, he didnt noticed a certain pink girlfriend of his reaching for the exact same bag. When their fingers touched, they both looked at each other and started blushing. When they looked into each others eyes, Shadow then moved toward Amy.He wrapped his arms around her while planting a kiss upon her lips.The rose female then began to squeal with joy and deepen the kiss even further. She slowly ended the kiss and took Shadow's hand, walking into the living room and laying down on the couch. The onyx male lay on top of her, giving her a passionate kiss.

'I love you shadow.' Amy said while putting her arms around his neck also breaking from the kiss that had just been bestowed upon her. Shadow gives her a smirk letting her know that he loves her as well. He looks deep into her eyes and goes deep in thought '_I love her so much, I just hope she will say yes to the propsal I have for her.'_

'Shadow, are you ok?' Amy asked while looking a little worried. He snapped back to reality, looked at her and gave her a slight nod.Amy smiled at him and he gave her a slight smirk. He leaned down and started planting kisses on her neck, making Amy giggle a little. He then moved his hand up and down her thigh, inching higher every time the motion was made. When he got about up higher than she was comfortable with, she stopped kissing him and said' Shadow I love you but I'm just not really yet. You understand don't you?' the onyx male looks at her and nods letting her know that he understood and repected it.He slowly got up off of her and sat at the end of the sofa. Amy got up and put her arms around him. He then wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in that position until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Shadow woke up with his girlfriend in his arms sleeping peacefully. He looked down at her' S_he looks so beautiful.' _He thought, while carefully getting up and putting a pillow behind her head and covering her up with a blanket.He then went outside and went on his morning run. While he was running into the city, he came across a jewelry store. Where he saw the most beautiful wedding ring sitting in the window.' _Wow I bet Amy would love it, but how am I going to get it without her knowing I have it?'_ He thought, not being able to take his ruby eyes from the ring. The ring itself had a little gold band with a little diamond and was 18 carat gold.

Meanwhile, Amy woke up seeing shadow was gone on his usual run and a blanket on top of her. She got up and wandered into the kitchen and made her a cup of coffee. After she poured herself a cup of coffee, she went out of the kitchen and onto the front porch. As she sat in the swing she began to enter her thoughts'_Was what happen last night suppose to mean our love for each other is growing? If so, I wonder if we will ever get married in the future?Will I be ready too? Will he? I love him so much and I always will, but would he love me more if we ever do get married or will he just abandon me?No, of course he won't he just proved to me that i'm his only love.But still i dont know if I'm actually ready to be. Love, why does it have to be so complicated?' _As she was thinking this, she looked ahead and saw that the sun had already risen. She sighed and went into the house.

Shadow soon returned with the ring in its perfectly wrapped box. When he saw that Amy was nowhere to be found, he assumed that she went shopping again. _'Well, at least I can have more time to think how I'm going to ask her. I really hope she will say yes.'_ Shadow thought nervously.'Shadow, you're home earlier than expected' said a voice from up at the top of the stairs. Shadow looked up and saw his rose looking directly at him while slowly coming down the stairs. Shadow's heart began to beat faster when he watched her walk toward him.'What in your hand?' she asked, while she saw her boyfriend trying to hide the object behind his back.

'It's nothing' Shadow said, trying to look innocent, earning a giggle from the pink female.

' Come on, Shadow what is it?' she asked while trying to get it away from him. He simply moved it out of her reach and said

'Why do u ask?'he smirked and she gave him a confused look.

' Shadow why are you acting so strangely for?'She pondered to him.He then went into thought'_Oh damn it how am I going to get out of this?'_ he then sighs '_I _guess_ I just need to get it over with. I just really hope her answer will be the one I've been hoping for..._'Shadow, what's wrong?' she asked looking worriedly at her beau.

' Nothing I'm fine' he says while giving her a slight smirk. Amy frowns at him, but goes up to him and gives him a slight kiss on the cheek.

'Now are you going to tell me what the little box is for?' Amy asked curiously, referring to the small box in his hand by pointing directly at it.

'It's nothing important' He said, trying to get off of subject, he leaned to kiss her lips but she stopped him.

'Shadow,please?' she asked, while giving him a puppy dog pout. Shadow scowled knowing that he couldnt give in; he then took a deep breath and got down on one knee. He looked up at her and open the small box revealing the ring inside. A gasp fell from the female's mouth and tears started to form in her eyes. As she saw the ring with it's golden band and it's diamond gleaming in the light she began to go in thought_' oh my god, he's proposing to me,but I honestly don't know what to say.'_

What will she say? Her answer will be in the next chapter and there will be another cliffhanger by the way. bye for now everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took a while to get all of this published, and i honestly have no excuse on why I didn't publish this sooner. Ok i'm done apologzing now ', enjoy the story XD. R/R. Oh and i don't own any of the sonic characters.

"Oh Shadow, it's so beautiful," she said looking down at the onyx male, referring to the ring with the golden band and its diamond shining in the light. Shadow smirked up at his Rose but, it soon faded when he went into thought. _She says it's beautiful but what if she says no? Am I really her only love? Of course I am! She loves me and me only. _"Shadow? Shadow!" Amy yelled looking worried for her beau. The onyx male was brought back to reality. He looked up at the pink female in question. "Are you okay?" she asked, still looking a little worried. He gave her a slight nod and waited for her answer to his proposal. Amy looked at him and smiled

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you," she said, she bent down and hugged him close to her, while giving him a light kiss on the lips, which he returned. Amy slowly ended the kiss and stared into his ruby eyes "I guess we have a lot of planning to do. Don't you think?" Shadow gave his fiancée a slight nod and a smirk. Amy smiled back giving Shadow a slight kiss on the cheek, she then sat down on the sofa and got a magazine off of the coffee table.

The onyx male soon sat beside the pink hedgehog wrapping his arm around her. The pink female snuggled into his side and glanced at the glossy pages "Want to help me pick out my dress and some things for the wedding?" she asked, hoping that he would at least help her with it.

Shadow looked at her while crossing his arms, giving out a small 'humph' showing no interest in it at all

"No, I don't like planning weddings" Amy sighed slightly and decided not to argue with him, at the moment, she shrugged

"Okay, then I guess I'll go see Cream and see if she can't help me." Shadow gave her a nod

"Okay, have a good day shopping". Amy smiled up at him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shadow then went out on his evening run. Amy sighed and got her purse from the coat rack and went out of the door to go and visit her friend - Cream the Rabbit.

She soon reached her friends house and knocked on the door. Inside of the house the walls were a light brown, with a brown chair and sofa. In front of the sofa was an oak coffee table with a glass surface, with a fruit bowl with some bananas, apples and oranges. The carpet underfoot was a tan color. Cream was sitting on the sofa reading a book, until she heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. As she opened the door, she saw her friend Amy smiling at her.

"Hello Amy" Cream said, while stepping aside allowing her to come in.

"Hello Cream, how are you this evening?" Amy asked while stepping inside. Cream shut the door and turned to her friend

"I'm fine thank you, are you and Mr. Shadow doing okay?"

"Yes we're fine. Oh! I have some news for you too." Amy said, while they were still standing at the door, Amy looking very excited willing to jump up and down with joy.

"Like what?' Cream asked, as she looked over to her friend and wondered why she was so excited.

"Shadow asked me to marry him!"

Cream blinked for a moment, in shock, _Mr. Shadow proposed to her? Wow, I never knew he was that affectionate. _"He what?!" Cream looked up at her friend, slightly taken back. Amy giggled at Cream's reaction

"Yes, and I told him that I would."

"Oh, Amy congratulations!" She then gave her friend a hug, which Amy returned. The pink hedgehog gently released her friend

"I hope I'm not ruining any plans that you had for today, because I need your help with something."

"Of course not, what do you need help with?" she asked while motioning for Amy to sit on the sofa. The pink female then walked toward the sofa and sat down, with Cream sitting next to her. After sitting down on the sofa, Amy then started to answer cream's question

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a wedding dress for the wedding. And plus look for decorations." Cream smiled warmly at her

"Of course I'll help you."

"Oh thank-you Cream!" Amy giggled, hugging the long eared rabbit happily.

"You're welcome Amy" she said while returning the hug.

"Shall we go?" she asked excitedly at having someone help her with the process. Cream smiled and nodded, then went to tell her mother where she was going. Amy smiled to herself, hardly believing that she was actually getting married to the Ultimate Lifeform.

Soon Cream came back from telling her mother that she was going with Amy and asked her friend if she was ready to go. Amy smiled slightly and rose from the sofa, following cream out of the door. They walked and talked about the plans of the wedding, until they reached Station Square. They then spotted the store, a huge white building with its name at the very top, and some of the wedding dresses inside of the window. They started to enter 'David's Bridal', until they noticed a certain female bat floating toward them.

"Hey Amy, Cream" the bat said as she softly landed. The two friends turned and saw their other friend Rouge; they both smiled and acknowledged her greeting.

"Why are the both of you going in a store full of wedding accessories?" the albino bat asked, her voice full of curiosity. The pink hedgehog smiled

"I'm getting married!" she squealed happily, making the bat flatten her ears slightly.

"Oh, to who, Sonic?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Amy simply glared at her for a few moments

"No," she responded, the happy tone of her voice returning "Shadow!" This time it was the bat's turn to glare

"Oh I see…" Rouge said, she then went into thought '_She is marrying Shadow?! The onyx male, I loved and adored?!' _

Amy noticed the jealousy in her eyes for just a moment, _'Is Rouge actually jealous of me and Shadow? If she was, she would have said right?'._Amy then snapped out of her own thoughts and snapped her fingers in Rouge's face, which made the bat come out of her thoughts as well.

"Rouge you okay? You kinda zoned out on us there for a minute," Rouge looked to her and nodded. Amy smiled and then asked "Would like to be one of my bride-maids?" the bat put on a fake smile at the suggestion

"Of course! I would love too!"

"Thank you" she then hugged the bat, which was returned by the other female. They soon released one another and said their farewells. Cream and Amy stood watching Rouge fly back the direction she came and then turned back into the store. Inside of the store was wedding dresses surrounding the whole store, with a few spots taken up by the accessories and some dressing rooms on both ends of the store. With an excited giggle, the two girls bee-lined for the dresses.

Meanwhile, deep in the Mystic Ruins, Shadow decided to stop and take a break from his run. He walked over to a shady spot under a tree and rested under it. The onyx male closed his eyes and leaned against the tree, enjoying the silence. Just as he was about to dose off, he heard a rustling in the bushes. His ears perked up, listening for his intruder. Suddenly a red echidna appeared out of the bushes and saw the black and red hedgehog leaning against a tree. Shadow opened his eyes and saw the red male looking at him and realized it was Knuckles. The onyx male then scowled slightly at being disturbed by him.

"Knuckles…" He greeted, in a low tone

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing around here?" he asked ignoring the scowl. The hedgehog stood, brushing himself off absent-mindedly

"I was taking a nap" he replied in annoyance.

"Oh, I see. Well I heard you and Amy are getting married," he added. Shadow then became suspicious and went into thought _' how did he know that I asked Amy to marry me? Did that faker somehow know or did he find our by some of the others?'_ "at least that is what Rouge told me" the echidna continued, clearing up the other males suspicions.

"I asked Amy 'ages' ago, and she said yes"

Knuckles nodded "So have the both of you decided when the wedding is going to be"

"No, not yet" he responded in the same tone as before. They both stayed silent for a few minutes until Knuckles broke it

"I'll be glad to be your Best-man for the wedding," Shadow looked at him and nodded slightly. Knuckles smirked with a victorious expression "Well, I'd better get to the shrine now and check on the Master Emerald, Rouge might have had stolen it by now" Allowing his head to nod once more, they both said their goodbyes and the ebony male headed toward home, while the echidna headed toward the shrine.

Shadow soon arrived home and opened the door to find Amy sitting on the sofa watching TV. The pink hedgehog tore her eyes from the television and saw her fiancé come in, she smiled and got up from the sofa and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, did you have a good run?" she asked, idly playing with his quills. Shadow put his arms around his fiancée's waist, pulling her closer to him

"Yes I did. Did you go shopping?"

"Yeah, Cream came with me and helped me figure out which decorations to get for the wedding. Oh! We also saw Rouge too, and she is going to be one of my Bride-maids! She also seemed like she was jealous when I told her that I was marrying you. Plus she thought I was going to marry Sonic" as she makes a slight face at saying his name. Shadow nodded slightly

"That's good, You look into her reactions way to much. Oh and by the way Knuckles is going to be my best man." Amy then gave him a confused look on why he wanted Knuckles to be his best man. Shadow smirked slightly "I'm not going to choose the faker now am I?" Amy then giggled at his remark.

"Yeah, you're right. That's good to hear that Knuckles is your best man, at least we have that out of the way, but now we have to figure out when we went the wedding to be" she said as she stared up at her lover. The Ultimate Lifeform thought for a moment before locking eyes with his beloved

"How about a week from now? Does that sound okay with you?" he suggested with a small shrug. The female smiled and hugged him more tightly

"Oh Shadow! It sounds perfect" she squealed in delight. The male hedgehog smirked then picked her up and plonked down on the sofa with her in his lap. He softly planted a kiss on top of her head, making Amy sigh happily and snuggle into him. After a while, they then both fell asleep into one another's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, here it is everyone, Ch.3. I published this for a special person and on a special day ^-^. So, here's to my best friend Prosha. Happy Birthday! Okay, I'll stop talking now, hope everyone enjoys the chapter ^^. Please R&R**_

Amy awoke still in her fiancé's arms. She looked up at the sleeping male and smiled, then resting her head on his chest with a happy sigh. The pink hedgehog then planted a kiss on his cheek, before getting up carefully, so as not to wake him and went into the kitchen for a drink of water. Getting a glass out of the cabinet and turning on the facet, she filled the glass with water. She turned off the facet as it reached the amount she wanted, and took a sip of it and took a seat at the kitchen table.

She sighed happily and went into thought 'Wow, I'm actually marrying Shadow the Hedgehog and all this time I thought Sonic was the one for me. But I guess I was wrong. At least Shadow doesn't run away from me every time I walk toward him, unlike Sonic used to do. She then shook her head slightly 'Sonic sure has changed over the years. He proved that to me when we had that fight a few months ago' She was then interrupted from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Shadow looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm okay; I was just thinking that's all"

"About what?" he asked, as he sat in a chair beside her and patiently waited for her to talk.

"Just thinking about us, and how I was stupid in seeing that Sonic was the one for me" she said, as she got up and put the empty glass in the sink. Then walking to Shadow and sitting down in his lap, the onyx male wrapped his arms around the pink hedgehog in return.

"You aren't stupid for once liking him. He was just blinded by affection to ask you out all those other times he could have had," he then thought to himself 'Not to mention a faker who only thinks he is everyone's all time hero! I never really thought he loved her and I now know that I was right, when he pinned her against the wall and punched it,' he then growled lowly in remembrance. Amy gently placed a hand on the side of his face

"Shadow, what's wrong?"

The male looked up at her and changed his expression into a smirk "It's nothing, I was just in my own little world for a moment"

Amy smiled and nodded slightly, hugging him close "I love you Shadow"

He hugged her back as well and then placed a hand on the side of her face "I love you too Rose"

The female continued to smile at the onyx male and then leant forwards and locked her lips onto his. He smirked slightly and returned the kiss, this time deepening it; making her wrap her arms around his neck. Shadow then ran a gloved hand through her pink quills, his other hand snaking around her waist. The onyx male deepened the kiss making the pink hedgehog give out a pleasured moan. The pink female leant further against him, both kissing one another hungrily, their tongues entwining with the others. 'Oh my gosh, his kiss is so unbelievable. It's sweeter then I ever imagined. Amy thought to herself.

As they was kissing, Amy leaned in even closer to her to-be-mate, making the chair that they were both in go back slightly. Shadow had to quickly put a hand on the table to steady himself and the chair. As he was making a grab for the table, he reached out a little bit to late and both of them soon fell backwards, the chair giving a loud whack as it hit the floor and both lovers letting out a small 'oof' when they fell. The onyx hedgehog blinked slightly, still having his female in his arms. Amy soon laughed at the accident that just happened, which made Shadow chuckle along with her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have leaned that far forward" Amy said with a giggle.

"It's okay, I think I like this position better," he smirked up to her

The pink hedgehog giggled even more at this " So do I."

Shadow leaned up slightly and began to kiss her again, which she returned resting herself on top of the male hedgehog. Wow, her kiss tastes so sweet, sweeter than anything else in the world. Now I am glad I'm the one for her and not the faker. While he wrapped a streaked arm around her waist yet again. He then slowly and sensually slid his hand down to grasp the female's backside, making her gasp in surprise, but then calm and smiled to herself. His eyes darkened in desire as he pulled her even more closely to him.

Meanwhile the pink hedgehog began playing with the fur on the male's chest kissing him even more hungrily. The male's hand then bushed her tail, making her shiver and moan in excitement. Shadow smirked slightly listening to her, making him want her even more. They both broke their lip-lock to get some oxygen back into their ravaged systems.

As the onyx male regained his breath, he started delicately kissing his female's neck, making her giggle and lean closer to him. As the pink hedgehog pressed her body against her to-be-mate's, Shadow's desire for his rose flared into a distinct sign of his arousal. The onyx male continued to kiss the female's neck; he then slowly moved a gloved hand onto her thigh and slowly began sensually stroking upwards. Amy shivered under his touch and at feeling her fur being brushed the wrong way. He was just moving his gloved hand further up her thigh, inching even closer to where her skirt was, when he was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

The onyx male growled lowly in annoyance 'Damn it, who the hell could that be at this time?!' he thought in annoyance. Amy sighed slightly then seeing the look on Shadow's face, she couldn't help but giggle down at him. He raised a brow slightly

"What are you giggling about?" he asked, while she gently got off of him.

"The look on your face..." she replied with another giggle. Shadow soon got to his feet giving out a small 'humph' as he did so. The rose female smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and smoothed down her dress, then headed out of the kitchen and to the front door to greet their visitor. ' I wonder who this could be at this time in the morning? It's probably Cream… Wanting to go shopping.' Amy thought to herself, and as she walked up to the door and opened it, sure enough it was indeed her best friend Cream.

Cream looked up to see her best friend looking down at her with a warm smile. The long eared rabbit smiled to her friend

"Good morning Amy" she greeted.

"Good morning Cream. What brings you here?" she asked, but already knew the answer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me."

Amy smiled with a nod "Why of course I would love too. I just have to tell Shadow where I'm going."

Cream nodded to her friend with a smile "Okay, I will wait for you here"

Amy smiled and nodded back in return, then held up a finger for her to wait a moment until she returned. The rose hedgehog turned and walked over to her fiancé, who was now on the sofa. As she walked over to him, she leaned toward her male and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going shopping for awhile with Cream, okay?" she said with a smile.

The dark hedgehog nodded slightly, feeling slightly annoyed that they were interrupted from their alone time in the kitchen. "I'll be back soon, I promise," she said with another smile.

Hiding his annoyance from her, he smirked slightly and nodded once more.

Amy then turned and walked toward the door, getting her purse from the coat rack as she passed it, and soon walked out of the door with Cream behind her. As they both walked toward the town, Amy couldn't help but think about earlier between her and Shadow. 'Wow, I've never felt that way before. I mean, when Shadow touched me that way, it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. I just hope it feels the same when we go on our honeymoon.' she thought with a happy sigh. Cream heard the sigh and looked up at Amy with a giggle. The pink hedgehog looked down at her friend with a raised brow.

"What are you giggling about?"

The young doe continued to giggle as she said "I'm giggling at you, because you were deep in thought and sighing happily. The expression on your face just looked so funny," Cream replied.

Amy couldn't help but giggle as well, but blushed slightly "Oh, sorry"

Cream smiled "Don't be sorry, Amy."

Amy smiled down at her and nodded " Fine"

They both continued their way to town, and as they arrived, Amy stopped and saw a beautiful dress in a nearby window. The dress itself was light pink with short sleeves, showing some of the bust line. It also had beaded lace all down the front of it, the bottom of it touching the floor slightly.

Amy squealed in delight " Oh Cream, do you think Shadow would love me in that dress?"

Cream looked at her friend with a smile "I have a good feeling he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

Amy's eyes filled up with joy "It's official, I'm getting that dress!" and with that she grabbed Cream's wrist and they both entered the store.

As they entered, a female yellow cat came over to them both.

"May I help you, ladies?" she asked in a polite tone.

The two friends turned toward the cat, Cream looked down at the employee's nametag, which showed the name Ashley on it.

"Yes, I saw that dress in the window and was wondering if that came in my size," Amy replied

Ashley looked over at the dress Amy was referring to and smiled " I'm sure we have a perfect size for you. Right this way please…"

Three yellow bangs fell over her entrancing blue eyes as she led Amy to the back room to measure her and fit the gown . Cream followed them both and then sat down on one of the benches to wait for Amy. After awhile, Amy came out of the backroom, in the dress.

"Well Cream, what do you think?" Amy asked.

The young doe looked her friend over in the dress with a gasp.

"Oh Amy, it looks so beautiful on you" Cream said in astonishment.

"You really think so, Cream?"

The young doe nodded with a smile "Of course"

Amy hugged her friend, happy that Cream liked it just as much as she did. Cream hugged back in return.

Afterwards, after Amy changed into her usual clothes and paid for the dress, they both left the store. They continued their shopping until they couldn't think of anything else they need to get and started home.

The two friends reached Amy's house, and as they did so, Amy hugged her little friend once more.

"Thank you Cream for being with me and agreeing that I should get the dress" Amy said happily.

The young doe smiled while returning the hug " It was no problem Amy."

Amy smiled and nodded to her friend. They both then said their goodbyes, and Amy then made her way into her house. As she opened the door, she saw her fiancé , napping on the sofa. She giggled softly and went to put her things up. After she did so, she went over to her mate and sat down beside him, and soon fell asleep herself.

-

It was the day for the wedding ceremony to begin. Amy was in the bride's room, pacing nervously, waiting to be called out there. 'Oh man, I don't know if I can do this! Damn it, Amy come on you can do this! It's just a wedding after all. Besides after this is over then I'm happily together with Shadow forever. Oh, I really hope he likes my dress.' Amy thought to herself nervously. Soon enough, the door to the room opened, Amy could hear the music in the background playing.

"Amy, it's time" Cream said with an excited smile.

Amy nodded and made her way toward the aisle. The pews either side of the walkway were draped with lace and attached to the lace were a mixture of black, red and pink roses. Soon the bride to be made her appearance and slowly walked up the aisle. Everyone stood and turned toward her, smiles on their faces as they watched her. Cream, who was there as Amy's maid of honor, decided to walk with her down the aisle. Knuckles and Rouge were there as well, both watching as Amy walked down the aisle. Rouge watched her and went deep into jealous thought 'She got married before I even had a chance too? Typical! Maybe, just maybe I can convince Knuckle-head to marry me one day!' Knuckles looked on, the ceremony was going to start at any moment. ' Who would have thought, Shadow and Amy getting married!? All this time, I would have thought it would have been her and Sonic.' Shadow watched as his Rose walked towards him and the preacher. He stood, admiring her dress and soon went into thought. 'Wow, that dress looks so divine on her. How I wish I could just make love to her right here and now. But I know I can't, not at the moment. It just fits her so perfectly, I'm so lucky to have her' as she smiled at him, his heart pounding full of excitement. Amy soon made her way to him with a smile. Shadow smirked at her and whispered in her ear

"You look so beautiful in that dress, Rose."

Amy smiled up to him " Really?"

Shadow nodded to her and soon the ceremony began. Before they got to the I do's and kissed, the preacher held up a hand.

"I would like to know, if there is anyone at all, that objects to this marriage?" the preacher asked.

Shadow stared at the crowd, daring them to say something, but no one did. He soon, however, saw Sonic way in the back opening his mouth to object. Shadow cast him a dirty look. Sonic saw this and decided to kept his mouth shut. Soon after they said their I do's and had their wedding party, Shadow and Amy went to the hotel they booked for their honeymoon. As they reached the hotel, they both walked into the lobby.

Amy went to the employee at the desk. The man was human and looked to be in his early thirties, with short black hair and black moustache.

"Excuse me, but my husband and I booked the penthouse suite a day or so ago," Amy said.

The man behind the desk looked to her, and then looked down at the book.

" May I see some ID please?" he asked, looking up at her now.

Amy nodded" Oh, yes. Here you go" she said, handing the man her ID card.

The man took it and looked at it and seeing it was indeed her, he then give her the card back and said.

"Thank you madam. Now here is your key to the penthouse. You and your husband have a nice stay"

Amy nodded and returned the smile "Thank you sir!"

As they reached their room, Amy opened the door and soon saw the most magnificent suite she had ever seen. The interior was a solid white color. The bed was a Queen size, with some white sheets with a red comforter on top of it, and also had two large white pillows and two small red ones. The floor itself was made of cedar hardwood. It also had a outdoor patio, with brown curtains that hung from the glass doors. Some furniture was scattered around the room in strategic places as well, a huge dresser was standing on the left side of the door. A nightstand stood right beside the bed, and right beside of it was a chair with a small table in front of it. Another nightstand stood on the other side of the bed as well, both had lamps on top of them. A decorative picture hung above the bed as well, it was a painting of a human female in red, laying down on her side.

Shadow and Amy soon started to settle in, putting their things up in the drawers that were available to them. After getting everything settled, Amy decided to go take a shower.

"I'm going to freshen up Shadow, I shouldn't be long" she said in a flirty tone.

Shadow smirked and nodded "Can't wait" he said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck lightly.

Amy giggled as she felt him kiss her neck, but sighed all the same. He soon stopped and nuzzled the side of her face.

"I love you so much, Rose"

Amy smiled up at him and said " I love you too, Shadow"

Their lips soon meet one another in a passionate kiss, the kiss deepening even more as their tongues entwined with each others. Soon after, they stopped to catch their breath and after one more passionate kiss, Amy made her way into the bathroom to take her shower.

Thirty minutes later she was done and opened the door to exit out of the bathroom. As Amy walked out of the steam created by her shower, in a towel, Shadow was standing on the patio deep in thought. 'Holy shit, I can't believe we are actually married. This is really the happiest I have been for awhile now. This will be our first time, I just hope I don't screw it up, or more importantly make her feel uncomfortable!' As he turned, he saw his mate in a towel through the curtains. The towel, that was wrapped around the pink hedgehog's form, hugged her curves perfectly. The rose female got some clothes out of the dresser and placed them on the bed. Shadow, meanwhile, watched as she unwrapped the white cloth from her form and let it slide to the floor, his crimson eyes glued to her naked form. As he stood there, watching her between the curtains, he couldn't help but think on how beautiful she looked. 'How can someone look like that and still be single? Now I am glad I choose her for my bride and no one else.'' he thought to himself, as he looked her up and down. As he stood there watching his mate, he felt something familiar rise within him. Not being able to stare at her anymore, he slowly walked into the room. The dark hedgehog couldn't take it, he had to feel her close to him, to feel her body against his own! The dark male now stood behind her, first admiring all her curves, then wrapped his arms around her. The rose hedgehog let out a gasp at first, but seeing it was only Shadow, she smiled and leant against him. As she did so, she remembered she was naked and suddenly her cheeks turned red. The male hedgehog felt her lean close to him and felt the urge of making her his own grow even stronger. Shadow then turned his mate around to face him and leant forwards, kissing her lips. The pink hedgehog gasped again, this time in surprise, but soon returned the kiss. As they both kissed each other passionately, their hearts began to race as they felt the passion for one another grow. They continued in kissing, while Shadow gently pushed the female on the bed, placing himself on top of her. As he lay on top of her, he stopped the kiss to take off his gloves and shoes. After doing so, he leaned downward and planted kisses upon her neck. Amy's ears folded back and she let out a soft moan of pleasure, while running her hands through Shadow's quills. The male hedgehog smirked as he heard the moan from his mate, and slowly ran an un-gloved hand up her side, to one of her bare breasts. As he massaged her breast with his hand, the pink hedgehog let out continuous moans, her nipple hardening from the attention it was given. The onyx male pinched the nipple between his index finger and thumb, while at the same time putting trails of kisses down her chest to her other breast. As his mouth reached her other breast, he took it into his mouth, circling the harden nub with his tongue and then sucking on it gently. Amy's back arched at the pleasure he was giving her, also moaning out her lover's name.

"Mmm, Shadow" she cried with pleasure, pushing his head forward a bit more, his mouth fully covering her now swollen breast.

His other hand let go of her left breast, and slowly moved downward to her abdomen. As his free hand moved freely across her stomach, his mouth soon moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the other one. Amy wrapped her arms tighter around her mate, gently running her claws up and down his back. The attention from her breast, soon made her wet between her thighs, as her womanhood started begging for attention as well. Shadow's hand soon moved from her abdomen, to between her thighs. With one of his fingers, he began slowly rubbing her sensitive area, making her tense and spread her legs more, allowing him more entry to her bud. As he did this, he could feel how wet she really was. His eyes soon filled with lust, her scent taking him over the edge, as he rubbed his finger over her. Amy bucked and moaned loudly, as she then felt him put a finger inside of her opening, she didn't know how much more she could take. After removing his mouth from her other breast, he soon kissed her again. Amy returned the kiss with heated passion, and soon got brave, slowly bringing a arm from around her lover and running her hand up and down his chest. Shadow growled softly, feeling her tender touch upon his fur, his tongue continuing to explore her mouth. As they continued kissing, Shadow slid another finger into her womanhood, fingering her and making her moan yet again and buck against his ministrations. He smirked to himself, glad he was doing it right so far, and pleasuring his mate at the same time. Amy, getting even more brave now, snaked her hand slowly downward, at his stomach at first, feeling his strong abs beneath her hand. The onyx male pushed his two fingers deeper within her, making the female pant heavily as she felt climax approaching. The pink hedgehog thrust even more, as Shadow pumped his fingers in and out of her, receiving loud moans from her as he did so. As she reached her climax, most of her juices went onto Shadow's fingers, as he slowly removed them from her womanhood. Amy panted for a few more minutes, letting her body calm from the nerve shattering pleasure she had just experienced. Shadow smirked and nuzzled the side of his lover's face, which she returned. After her body finally calmed, she bravely continued to move her hand down to Shadow's member. Letting out a growl of pleasure, he closed his eyes in feeling his lover's touch moving up and down his shaft. As Amy got to the head of his girth, she teasingly ran a finger across the tip of his shaft, making him moan loudly with pleasure. The pink hedgehog then wrapped her hand around it, slowly moving her hand up and down. The male hedgehog tilted his head back slightly, and let out a moan as he felt his lover's hand around his girth. Amy began to run her hand faster along his manhood, feeling it harden at her touch. Shadow started breathing heavily, realizing his own climax was approaching, and then felt Amy quicken her pace. Soon enough his climax came and she released her grip.

They both stayed in their positions, staring at one another, lust in their eyes once more. After Shadow felt his body calm, he looked into his lover's eyes wanting to know if she was ready for their coupling. The pink hedgehog smiled up at him and nodded, telling him that she was more then ready and willing to feel him inside of her. The dark male positioned himself upon his lover once more, while the pink hedgehog help guide him to his prize. The onyx hedgehog leaned downward, kissing his mate with passion, while rubbing the tip of his shaft along her clit. A groan escaped the female's mouth, and she jerked slightly at feeling her lover's member rub against her, it was nothing like she ever felt before. The male continued to tease her, until she could hardly take it anymore, she needed him inside of her! Shadow slowly started sliding his manhood inside of her, slowly at first not wanting to hurt her. Amy managed to let out a loud moan inside her lover's mouth as she felt him enter her womanhood. It was the most amazing feeling she ever felt in her life, but it surely hurt like hell! As Shadow was starting to go deeper into her, he soon felt something awkward and looked down and saw Amy bleeding a little. He started to freak out, until he realized that it was suppose to happen, when a woman starts to lose her virginity. Amy noticed that Shadow had stopped and realized why and suddenly looked scared. Shadow shook his head and kissed her forehead, and telling her it was suppose to happen and it was going to be alright. Amy still looked frighten for a moment, but knew she could trust her mate and she nodded to him, for him to continue. Shadow then began to kiss her again and slowly began to thrust into her yet again. After a few moments of feeling Shadow pump in and out of her, she soon got used to the pain, and slowly followed along with his thrusts. The male soon started to gain speed, but not too fast so that his female could kept up with him. The heat between her legs started to raise and she felt herself become even wetter from his pace. The onyx hedgehog continued to pound within her, feeling her walls so snugly around his shaft, as he clutched the sheets with his fist. The pink hedgehog wrapped her legs around her mate's waist, feeling it was better in that position, while clawing lightly at his back as she felt him deeper within her. Shadow growled lightly, feeling Amy's claws in his back and he soon pressed even closer to her.

The two hedgehogs soon yelled each other's names as they both felt their climax at the same time. Both of them moaned loudly, feeling themselves release their juices for each other. As they lay facing their lovers the pain subsided into a dull ache, they stared at one another panting heavily from the pleasure they have just given one another. Getting her breath back, Amy leaned up and kissed her mate on the cheek, while giving him a satisfied smile. Shadow smirked down at her, while placing a light kiss upon her lips. The onyx male slowly removed his girth from his mate and rolled to lay by her side. Amy let out a tired but happy sigh, while running a un-gloved hand up and down her lover's chest, paying more attention to the white contrast there. The dark male gently pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. After awhile of laying there in silence, they soon fell asleep knowing that this night, would be a night that they would never forget.


End file.
